


Barbeque Bully

by KaytheJay



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: This is an AU where Dan and Phil are teenagers in the current day and age (noted by the Fortnite reference) and I hope you enjoy! This was written as a happy birthday to my friend Maddy! Love ya!





	Barbeque Bully

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Dan and Phil are teenagers in the current day and age (noted by the Fortnite reference) and I hope you enjoy! This was written as a happy birthday to my friend Maddy! Love ya!

Dan scowled at Phil from across the lunch room. The nerd had his computer out and was playing some stupid computer game. Dan shook his head. How could Phil even bear to live with himself knowing that he was a freak. It had apparently been far too long since Phil’d had . . . a lesson. Nerds shouldn’t be playing games at the lunch table.   
He walked over to where Phil was sat, engulfed in his game of whatever the fuck he was playing. Dan decided to try and intimidate him into paying attention to him. He did happen to be a very tall boy and his height alone gave him an edge on everyone in school. When Phil ignored him, Dan cleared his throat.  
“Hey nerd, what do you think you’re doing,” Dan said with a smirk. He’d said it loud enough to get the attention of the entire lunch room on purpose. The teacher in charge looked up, but didn’t seem too interested in stopping whatever Dan was about to do.   
“Just playing a short round of Fortnite before lunch,” Phil replied. Dan rolled his eyes and closed the computer. He got in Phil’s face to try and intimidate him even more.  
“And why would that be?” Phil let out a little squeak of fear. Dan decided this wasn’t enough and slammed his hand down on the table, causing Phil to jump. Dan laughed.   
“I think Dan has a crush!” Some girl shouted from the other side of the room. Dan looked up and tried to hide the fact that his cheeks were heating up.   
“Who said that,” he demanded. He looked down at Phil’s tray and saw that it had hardly been touched. “Whoever said that better come out and say it to my face before Phil gets a face full of mystery meat!” A girl a few years younger than him stood up.   
“I still stand by it,” she said. “I think you, Daniel Howell have a crush on that boy there, Phil Lester,” she said. Phil blushed. Dan stomped his foot.   
“You have to be gay for that, and I’m not gay.” This sent and eruption of laughter through his classmates. He gritted his teeth to keep from punching something. That really wouldn’t be good. Especially considering the fact that the closest thing to him was, in fact, Phil Lester. He felt exposed because the girl was absolutely right about him having a crush on Pretty Boy Lester. He just wasn’t about to admit it because that would mean admitting to being gay, which was never a good thing. Especially when he had a girlfriend who was sitting at their usual table glaring at him. He knew she would kill him in an instant if the purge was legal and quite frankly, he didn’t doubt that she could do it. He had no idea why he was with her other than the fact that having her on his arm made him all the more intimidating.   
Phil had his face hidden in his arms, refusing to show the school his reaction. He hated Dan, he told himself. Dan has been bullying him for years, he has absolutely no reason to like him. Dan was the definition of a dickheaded bastard. But his eyes were quite cute. Phil shook his head. No absolutely not. He will not stand for liking his bully, even if the said bully had a really nice ass. Phil’s breath hitched in his throat. He still couldn’t figure out why the heck he liked dan so much despite the fact that Dan tried to make it clear that he didn’t much like him specifically because of his interests. Phil listened up to the conversation. Dan was stampering for an explanation, but couldn't come up with anything. Phil bit his lip. Perhaps it was true. Perhaps Dan did like him.   
But even if he does, you can’t just bully your way into a man’s heart, Phil scolded himself if I let him monopolize me like this, nothing good will happen, you’ve seen what he can do. Phil looked up, sure that his blush was gone. Dan’s girlfriend was now standing beside him whispering into his ear.   
Well, “whisper” is a slight exaggeration. It was clear that Dan was the only person meant to hear what she was saying, but Phil could understand her word for word.   
“And on top of that, Howell,” she said with as much poison to her voice as she could do, “You’ve been secretly gay this whole time!” She smacked him and then noticed that Phil’s food had yet been untouched. She grabbed a handful of what was supposed to be barbeque chicken and rubbed it all over Dan’s face. Phil made a noise of protest. He’d had every intention of eating it, but he couldn’t now as Sienna was putting it all over Dan.   
Dan, who was just sitting there and taking it, never taking his eyes off of Phil. Phil could about guarantee that if Sienna was not who she was, Dan wouldn’t be just sitting there taking it. Once all of Phil’s food was all over Dan, she stomped her foot and stormed away. It was clear that Dienna was over. Probably for good. Instead of going to wash up like a normal person would, Dan grabbed Phil’s wrist.   
Too terrified to protest, Phil allowed Dan to lead him to the boy’s bathroom. One the door was shut, Dan locked everyone else out.   
“Can you help me get cleaned up?” Dan asked. His voice shook so bad and Phil thought that he was about to cry. He couldn’t say no, so he grabbed some paper towels and got some warm water running and helped Dan to get the majority of the mess cleared off him. Phil was right about Dan wanting to cry. Dan let himself cry once Phil had gotten everything he could do for Dan cleaned off of him. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil, who awkwardly hugged him back. What was he going to do? Push him off and say fuck off when it was already clear that Dan was hurting? That’d have been bullshit.   
“It’s ok, you’ll find another girlfriend,” Phil soothed. “You don’t need Sienna.” Dan shook his head and accidently rubbed his runny nose on Phil’s shirt. Phil didn’t say anything about it.   
“But that’s just the issue,” Dan said. “I don’t want a girlfriend. I’m a horrible human being who is going to burn in hell because I am not attracted to girls. Sienna should have been it. I should be in love with Sienna. I should love every aspect of her but I don’t.” Dan wiped his tears away with his hand. “Do you understand how humiliating it is to have someone force you out of the closet like that?” Phil bit back that Dan had done just that to him just a year ago. He didn’t know why. Why should he try and help this bitchet feel better? The son of a bitch had no idea how much pain he’d made Phil feel these last few years, yet Phil was here helping him.   
“It’s hard,” he said instead. “I trusted a friend a few years ago with that information, but he went right to my parents.” Phil shook his head at the memory of the look on his mom’s face. She wasn’t sad that he was gay. She was sad that he’d trusted a friend with it first. Phil closed his eyes and tried to get the memory out of his thoughts. “It was horrible.” Dan sighed.   
“I’m sorry,” Dan replied. Those two little words were something that Phil never ever thought he’d hear Daniel Howell say. It shocked him so much that he asked him to repeat it. And he did. “I’m sorry for these last few years. I was struggling with myself so much and I wrongly decided to take it out on someone. I thought that it would be best if I took it out on the guy who made me realize why I didn’t like my girlfriend as much as I should.” Dan shook his head. “I-” Phil shushed him.  
“I know,” he paused for a moment. “I accept your apology.” Phil couldn’t believe the words once they’d left his mouth, but he knew he meant them with every ounce of his being. Phil brought his hand up to Dan’s cheek. Dan put his hand over Phil’s and looked Phil right in the eyes.  
“What does this mean for us?” he asked. Phil thought for only a second before placing a kiss on his lips.   
“I’m willing to give the biggest bully in the school a shot,” Phil said. “I somehow got a crush on you too,” Phil blushed. “A pretty serious one.” Phil bit his lip and Dan studied him, unsure of if he was telling the truth. He decided that he was, as he wouldn’t have gotten a kiss otherwise. Dan kissed him back and it felt right. It felt like everything in the universe had been leading up to this moment and it was perfect timing.   
“I-I think I’m actually in love with you,” Dan said. Phil smiled.  
“That’s strong language,” he replied. “How about we hold off on the ‘I love yous’ until at least two months.” Dan gasped.   
“Two months?” Dan whispered.   
“Of course. I’m aiming for forever baby,” Phil replied before kissing Dan again.


End file.
